A friendship to last two lifetimes
by JadeRoseStar
Summary: From the moment he was born the Sandman felt a connection to the child who was to become Jack Frost.
1. The first meeting and Jack's rebirth

__**I like the idea of a Sandy/Jack friendship story so I decided to write one so here is the prolog, will post more once I figure out how I want to continue this. There might be spoilers in this story but I'm not sure yet, just not in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the chacters from Rise of the Guardians, sadly enough.**

* * *

_Winter in burgess, 1683_

It was a harsh winter the year he was born, the Sandman remembered it well. He was going about his business that night when he heard the first cry of a newborn baby and, unable to resist, flew down to look in the window to get a glimpse of the newborn. He watched as the father held his first born son, a proud smile on his face, and gave him his name, "Jackson Overland Frost." After making sure to give the tiny baby extra special dreams that night the Sandman finished his work then left, silently promising to himself that he will watch over this child as he grew because he felt a connection to this boy, one he couldn't explain.

_Spring in burgess, 1687_

Years pass and the Sandman made sure to visit Jackson, or Jack as he soon became called, last every night, saving his best dreams for the boy. One night, the year after Jack turned four, Sandman was entering through an opened window to visit Jack woke up and saw him. Jack blinked at the Sandman a few times before grinning. "Who are you?" Curiously.

The Sandman sighed but explained to Jack who he was and what he did. "Wow, mama always tells me stories about you but I never thought I would get to see you. Is it fine with you if I call you Sandy?" Jack asked as he crawled, excited, to the edge of his bed.

The Sandman smiled and nodded in answer to Jack's question, liking the name Sandy. After listening to the four year old talk about what he did that day Sandy let him know it was time for Jack to go to sleep so he could give Jack his favorite dream, the one with him playing with dolphins. Soon Jack was sound asleep and Sandy moved on to the next village.

_Summer in burgess, 1688_

Jack eagerly waited up that night to tell Sandy all about how he lost a tooth earlier in the day, sitting on the end of his bed and didn't see the little tooth fairy come flitting into the room to collect his tooth, leaving a coin in exchange.

As soon as Jack saw the light glow from Sandy's dreamsand he jumped off his bed and ran over to the window, opening it wider so his silent friend could come inside to visit. "Hello Sandy." Jack greeted when Sandy joined him and proceeded to tell him about his lost tooth.

_Autumn in burgess, 1692_

The now nine year old Jack sat outside on his family's cabin roof, listening as his mother gave birth to his new baby brother or sister, the cool night wind flowing past him. Jack closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. When he opened them Sandy's dreamsand began to flow along with the wind.

Jack carefully climbed to his feet and reached up to run his fingers through the dreamsand, joyfully watching as dolphins appeared in front of him just as a newborn's cry sounded in the room under him. "I'm a big brother!" Jack shouted and jumped up. Upon landing back on the roof he lost his footing and fell to the ground where he ended up breaking his arm.

"Oh Jackson, my son, what am I going to do with you." His father sighed as he carried the now crying Jack into the house so the doctor could set and cast his arm. Sandy, who had witnessed the whole thing, amusedly shook his head before putting Jack to sleep and moving on.

_Winter in burgess, 1700_

Sandy arrived in burgess and flew to the Frost's cabin where he expected the now seventeen year old Jack to be waiting for him. Instead he found eight year old Pippa sobbing in her mother's arms and calling out Jack's name. In that instant Sandy knew something was wrong and flew up to see if the Man in the Moon had any answers.

Noticing the bright beam coming from the moon, and knowing what it meant, Sandy quickly followed it until he came to a frozen pond not far from where Jack lived. He watched and waited until the ice broke and a different looking Jack was lifted from under the frozen water.

Sandy was about to fly over to him when Jack took his first breath as the newest winter spirit. Knowing that he would have to wait until Jack got used to his new life, Sandy left as silently as he had arrived. For the next three hundred years Sandy made sure to keep an eye on the young winter spirit now known as Jack Frost, at least from a distance, and would always make sue to visit burgess when he knew Jack was there, allowing him a few moments to enjoy watching him as he worked and at times even letting Jack Frost run his fingers through the dreamsand always making dolphins appear for him.


	2. Friends meet again

Right on time Sandman." Sandy heard Jack Frost say as he lowered his hood, a smile on his face as Sandy's dreamsand began to flow on the wind. He silently watched as Jack reached up and ran his hand through his dreamsand the same way he did when he was a mortal child, making dolphins to form in the dreamsand.

Sometime later Sandy stood beside North as they, along with Tooth, waited for Bunny and the two yetis' North sent to retrieve Jack returned with said winter spirit. Bunny was the first to return by way of his tunnels, followed by the yetis'. "There he is, Jack Frost!" North exclaimed as Jack poked his head out of the sack.

Sandy yawned as North talked to Jack, falling asleep not long after only to be woken up by North. "Does anyone want to tell me why I'm here?" Jack asked and Sandy started forming pictures above his head as fast as he could, telling Jack why but is slightly disappointed when Jack told him that it didn't help, not realizing that Jack didn't remember him from his mortal life.

"I must have done something big for the big four to want me here." Jack said as he walked pass an elf, freezing it solid with his staff in the process to Sandy's amusement.

When Jack refused to become a Guardian Sandy was surprised, thinking that Jack would jump at the chance to be finally acknowledged and was even more surprised at Jack's reaction when he was told that he was chosen by the Man in the Moon to be the newest Guardian.

"How…how is that not offensive? I mean what does this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway." Bunny said.

Jack stopped and turned around, his staff on his shoulder, "You ever hear of a snow day. I mean it's no hardboiled egg but kids like what I do."

"But none of them believe in you do they." Bunny taunted. Sandy was about to step in but Tooth beat him to it though she was ignored when Jack called Bunny a kangaroo to his face.

"Well if you're not a kangaroo then what are you?" Jack questioned.

"I'm a bunny, the Easter Bunny." Bunny replied as they glared at the other.

Before it could get worse, Sandy nudged North indicating that someone should get one of their attention and North requested that Jack take a walk with him. While the two of them were gone Sandy scolded Bunny for saying what he did to Jack. "Whoa there mate, I wouldn't have said anything if I've known it would get your sand up like this." Bunny stated as he backed away from the irate Sandman.

Sandy felt bad for Jack, the boy Jamie could see everyone but him causing a flash of sadness briefly appear on Jack's face, making Sandy to want to point Jack out that Jack is real to Jamie but before he could the boy's dog saw Bunny and started growling at the oversized rabbit.

From that moment things got a little crazy until Sandy managed to put everyone, except Jack who had pressed up against the wall, to sleep. "Opps." Jack commented as they took in everyone knocked out from the dreamsand.

Jack moved over to the window and smirked when he saw the dreamsand carrots grow legs and start dancing. "I should have brought a camera." He laughed before something outside the window caught both his and Sandy's attention. "Come on Sandy, we can track it to Pitch." Jack said then flew off after the nightmare, Sandy just behind him.

Jack and Sandy flew along, next to each other, after the nightmare. They looked at each other and both grinned before Sandy caught up to the nightmare and used his dreamsand to change it, becoming separated from Jack.

There is a flash of blue light followed by Jack for Sandy to come see what he did to another nightmare. Sandy followed Jack's voice until he saw him along with Pitch. "This isn't your fight Jack." Pitch told him.

"You made it my fight when you…" Jack replied as Sandy silently landed beside Pitch without him knowing making the taller spirit step away in surprise.

"Now this is who I'm looking for." Pitch stated as he got over his surprise. Sandy formed his sand whips in response to Pitch and swung them at him forcing Pitch to form his own weapon from his black sand. After a few tries Sandy managed to get one of his whips wrapped around Pitch's wrists, pulling him to the ground and was able to wrap his other whip around Pitch's waist then proceeded to swing the Nightmare King around, making sure he hit the roof their standing on a few times before throwing him to the ground.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Jack told Sandy as they flew down to land in front of Pitch.

"Okay, easy. You can't blame me for trying Sandy. You don't what it's like to be weak and hated. It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams so I'll tell you what, you can have them back." Pitch scooted back away from Sandy and Jack until he managed to get back on his feet.

Jack and Sandy stopped as they were surrounded by nightmares at Pitch's last words. "You take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right." Sandy turned to look up at Jack and shrugged before they turned to face Pitch, Sandy forming his sand whips once more.

Just as the nightmares attack North's sleigh came into view. Sandy formed his sand cloud, grasped Jack's arm and flew straight up until he was high enough for the wind to catch Jack and released his arm in order to fight the nightmares that followed them.

"We've got to help Sandy." Jack's voice reached the Sandman's ears as he fought to keep the nightmares surrounding him at bay, not knowing Pitch was behind him until the arrow of black sand struck him in the back. "NO!" Jack screamed when Sandy was hit and flew as fast as he could to try and get to Sandy in time.

Sandy met Jack's gaze, surprise, shock, fear then finally acceptance showed on his face and his eyes closed as the black sand overtook his body. "No!" Jack screamed again and once more flew upward only to stop as the nightmares swarmed toward Jack, overtaking him until they are blown apart by Jack.

Feeling tired from the large blast of power he used, Jack fell until Tooth caught him and returned to the sleigh. As soon as the sleigh stopped once they reached North's place Jack walked off to be by himself, drawing his hood over his head as he did. "Jack?" Tooth called worriedly after him but Jack just ignored her and the other two. He couldn't explain it but Jack felt like part of him had died along with Sandy.


	3. Golden snow

Sandy blinked open his eyes in shock as a cyclone of his dreamsand swirled around him. As the small group of children still awake start believing in him as strongly as they can Sandy feels his strength return and is soon flying out from his dreamsand, an angry scowl on his face. He rushed at Pitch, stopping just short of colliding with him, and is soon showing the Nightmare King why you don't mess with the Sandman.

Once the fight is over, Jack is made a Guardian and Jack tells Jamie bye the Guardians leave. "Hey Sandy, race you back to North's workshop!" Jack challenged and Sandy agreed to the race, both of them soon out of sight, Jack's laughter echoing through the sky.

As soon as he was sure that the other three had returned to North's home via one of North's portals, Jack slowed down and turned over on his back. "It's good to have you back Sandy." Jack smiled at him as Sandy caught up to Jack. Sandy formed pictures above his head, letting Jack know it was good to be back.

"You know what; I don't really feel like returning to North's right now. What do you say we find something else to do?" Jack commented.

Sandy formed a picture of a snowflake with dreamsand flowing around it. "Good idea Sandy, we could go to someplace where no one is and see what happens when we combine my snow with your dreamsand."

After an hour or more of flying, they finally find a place where they are completely alone and stop midair, facing each other. "Are you ready?" Jack asked and Sandy nodded. Grinning Jack raised his staff and snow was soon falling all around them, hiding them from view of anyone who might be looking for them. As soon as the snow started falling Sandy formed his own version of snow using his dreamsand.

Jack watched in awe as Sandy's dreamsand mixed with his snow, causing it to make a mixture of gold and white looking snow falling to the earth. Smiling in joy Jack started flying among the gold and white storm, dodging the dreamsand as he did and causing it to make little swirls in the air.

Sandy contented himself with simply watching the child Guardian play, a slight smile on his face. As the sun was going down Tooth came flying over. "There you two are we were starting to get worried when you didn't show up. Bunny and North are looking for you two as well." She sighed in relief at having found Sandy and Jack.

"Sorry Tooth I just wanted some time alone with Sandy before we returned to North's and got caught up in the middle of everyone welcoming Sandy back." Jack replied, looking down. Sandy shook his head and went over to Jack, placing a hand on his shoulder to let him know he had fun just hanging out with him. "Thanks Sandy, I had fun too."

"Oh good, you find them." North said as soon as he saw both Jack and Sandy upon arriving back at his home.

"Yes, they were someone completely isolated and freezing making a big storm of snow and dreamsand." Tooth replied as she thawed her wings out in front of the fire.

"Must been sight to see." North commented. Jack and Sandy looked at each other, smiling.

"Oh, it was. I have hardly seen anything like it before, it was absolutely beautiful." Tooth told him as Bunny hopped up out of one of his tunnels.

Bunny glares at Jack and is about to say something but caught to look of warning on Sandy's face and instantly backed down. "Glad to see you two aren't in any danger." He remarked instead.

Oblivious of Sandy's warning to Bunny Jack smirked. "We just wanted to have a bit of fun is all now that Pitch is gone. Having fun is a good way to relieve stress you should try it sometime cottontail." He teased.

"You're on Frostbite." Bunny challenged as he stood directly in front of Jack, their faces inches apart.

The other three sighed, "Here we go again." Tooth grumbled.


	4. Bunny gets on Sandy's bad side

Sandy was delivering his dreams to the children when it started snowing and a smile appeared on his face knowing that Jack was near-by. He looked around, soon spotting the winter spirit sitting on the edge of a roof not far from him. Sandy knew something was bothering the youngest Guardian for he had his hood up, which he only did when he wanted to hide from the world.

Finishing up his work Sandy flew down to land next to Jack and gently nudged him to get his attention. Jack looked down at Sandy, smiling at him before turning to stare out over the buildings once more, a sigh escaping his lips. Sandy moved to hover in front of Jack, a question mark appearing above his head.

"It's nothing Sandy, don't worry about." Jack told him but Sandy insisted on knowing what was bothering the one he began to think of as a little brother. Jack scowled and turned his face away from Sandy causing the other to heave his shoulders in a silent but frustrated sigh.

Sandy laid a hand on Jack's shoulder to get his attention back on him once more. Jack shook his head though he met Sandy's gaze again. "I'm sorry Sandy I just need to get through this by myself."

Sandy shook his head and let Jack know he never has to be alone again. "I know Sandy, it's just I'm so used to being on my own. I mean after being invisible and ignored by everyone for three hundred years it will take me some time to adjust to letting others in." Jack murmured, lowering his head, hiding in his hood once again.

Getting frustrated Sandy reached up and pushed Jack's hood off his head, demanding his attention and startling Jack in to raising his head to stare at Sandy, who formed a question mark above his head again. Jack sighed, refusing to look at Sandy as he finally admitted what was bothering him. As Jack told him what had happened after he was taken over by Pitch's nightmare sand angered Sandy and he was soon speeding off to Bunny's warren in his dreamsand plane to give Bunny a piece of his mind.

"Sandy?" Jack called after the first friend he ever made among the Guardians as he flew off. Jack called for the wind and soon caught up to Sandy. "Where are you going?" He questioned and Sandy formed a picture of him strangling Bunny for the grief he caused Jack. "You don't have to that Sandy, I'm fine really." Jack told him but Sandy only shook his head before pushing his dreamsand plane into a nose drive, having spotted one of Bunny's tunnel openings.

Bunny is checking over his eggs when he heard Jack's voice echoing through one of his tunnels. "Come on Sandy, it's not his fault. He was hurting because he was finding out what it feels like to not be believed in. You don't have to actually strangle him, not that I don't appreciate you standing up for me."

Realizing that Sandy had found out about the Easter incident, how everyone reacted when they found out Jack was partly to blame for it and he was now on the war path with Bunny being his target. "Oh crikey." Bunny exclaimed and looked for a place to hide until Sandy calmed down.

Before he could move though one of Sandy's whips was wrapped around his waist and Bunny found himself being flung about his warren. "I'm sorry Sandy, like Jack said I was hurting when I found out that the children stopped believing in me. I apologized to him once we were able to locate him!" Bunny shouted.

Once he was satisfied that Bunny was truly sorry for how he treated Jack, Sandy released him and let his whip vanish. Knowing better then to get in his way, having seen Sandy when he's mad, Jack simply watched as Sandy flung Bunny around his warren using one of his whips. "That was a little harsh Sandy." Jack remarked as Sandy finished with Bunny, stepping up beside Sandy.

Bunny moaned on the ground, one of his back legs twitching, from the pain that ran through his body. "Did you really have to be that rough Sandy?" Sandy turned back to scowl lightly at Bunny, making him flinch. "I'm sorry, forgot I said anything. I've learned my lesson to never upset frostbite." He muttered, his ears pressed against his head.

Sandy walked over to Bunny and patted him on the head as if saying good boy, glad you learned your lesson then flew up out of Bunny's warren. Once he was gone Bunny got, painfully, to his feet to limp away, muttering the whole time. "I'm sorry Bunny, he wouldn't leave me alone until I told him and I just never thought he would react like he did." Jack informed him.

Its fine mate just be more careful what you tell Sandy in the future, I don't feel like getting on his bad side ever again. Now I think you should go make sure he doesn't do anything rash to North or, Manny forbid, Tooth." Bunny responded.

Jack nodded and quickly left to catch up with Sandy once more, chuckling as he did. "I never thought I would get to see you go flying through the air like that." He called before ducking into the tunnel he and Sandy had come into the warren through. Bunny just shook his head before going back to what he was doing before Sandy came storming in.

A month passes with Sandy completely ignoring all the Guardians except Jack, causing North and Tooth to become worried about his treatment of them, not knowing why he refuses to speak to them. "He got that bloody Frostbite to tell him about the Easter incident." Bunny finally admitted after North and Tooth cornered him, making the other two winch.


	5. Jack's memory

Wanting to know more about his life before he died and was reborn, Jack made his way to the Tooth Palace. It was a week after Sandy found out about the Easter incident and Sandy was still refusing to speak to everyone but Jack. "Hi Jack, what brings you here." Tooth greeted him as Baby Tooth joyfully flitted around him.

"I was wondering if I could see more of my memories of when I was still alive." Jack answered.

Tooth smiled, "Of course you can Jack. Baby Tooth can retrieve your teeth for you."

Jack returned her smile as Baby Tooth dashed off to get Jack's teeth for him. "Thanks Tooth."

Tooth nodded as she went back to work. Not long after she left Baby Tooth came back, the tube holding Jack's teeth in her arms. Jack took the tube from her and settled down on the edge of the tower he was in before running a finger along the top of the tube, soon lost in his memories.

_A twelve year old Jack once more sat on the roof of his parents' cabin as the moon rose into the sky, waiting for Sandy to appear. "Right on time Sandman." Jack whispered as Sandy's dreamsand appeared, swirling around the small village, some right in front of Jack._

_Jack stood up, making sure to be more careful this time, moving to greet his immortal friend and the two were soon talking as Sandy spread his dreamsand. "Jackson Overland Frost get off the roof this minute. It is time for bed." His mother called from the cabin's doorway._

"_Yes mother, I will be right there." Jack called back then turned to look at Sandy, who shrugged and smiled at him. "I guess I will see you another time Sandy." Jack sighed before he dropped off the roof and went inside._

Jack gasped as the memory ended. "Why didn't he tell me?" Jack murmured in shock, the tube falling from his hand to land in his lap. Baby Tooth caught Jack's teeth as Jack rose quickly to his feet and flew off in search of Sandy.

Sandy is spreading his dreamsand around when it started to lightly snow along with Jack's arrival. He turned to greet Jack only to notice the troubled look on the child Guardian's face. Jack landed on the roof just under Sandy and waited for Sandy to join him.

Not waiting for Sandy to ask what's wrong, Jack turned to him, a hurt look on his face, "Why didn't you ever tell me? I saw a memory of when I was a twelve year old kid and…and you were there Sandy. I was talking to you like a friend. You knew but never told me anything." Jack exclaimed.

Sandy frowned, heaved a sigh and explained to Jack why he never told Jack anything then let him know that he had never stopped watching over Jack, reminding him of all the times over the past three hundred years when he showed up in the town Jack calls home, allowing the younger spirit to run his hand through his dreamsand.

Jack blinked once before responding, "I…I don't know what to say. You really did that for me, thank you Sandy." Sandy simply smiled and pulled Jack into a hug. Jack smiled back, closed his eyes and returned Sandy's hug. After a while Jack pulled back, slightly embarrassed and cleared his throat, "Let's not tell anyone about this or Bunny will never let me hear the end of it." Jack muttered.

Sandy scowled at the mention of Bunny but agreed with Jack, having no intention on allowing the other three Guardians intrude on his and Jack's moments alone. "I take it that you haven't forgiven the others from the look on your face." Jack laughed.


	6. The mix up and the prank

Sandy, who had finally forgiven Bunny, North and Tooth enough to be around them without causing bodily harm, explored North's workshop as the yetis went about their work, the elves underfoot as always. "What are those elves doing over there?" Jack asked as he pointed out a group of elves grouped together and getting excited. Sandy only shrugged and began to walk over to the elves, Jack right behind him.

They were about half way to the elves when some kind of beam came from the middle of the elves, heading straight for Sandy. Jack panicked and grasped Sandy to pull him out of the way when they were both hit, knocking them out. "Sandy, Jack!" Tooth screamed as she saw the beam of light hit them and their unconscious bodies hit the floor, bringing North and Bunny into the room.

The elves scattered and hid when Tooth screamed, sensing that they will get in trouble once North caught them. "What happened?" Bunny asked as soon as he and North saw Jack and Sandy out cold on the floor.

"I'm not sure all I saw was some sort of beam hit both of them then they fell onto the floor." Tooth told them, becoming agitated.

"Calm Tooth, we find out what happened, yes." North laid a hand on her shoulder.

Bunny agreed as he picked up Jack, leaving North to get Sandy, and carried him to the room that Jack claimed as his for when he stayed with North. Having followed Bunny, North placed Sandy on the other bed in Jack's room, the child Guardian having insisted it being put in his room for when Sandy stayed with him.

After making sure they were both as comfortable as they could them the other three Guardians left, none of them noticing the changes that began to both Jack and Sandy. An hour later Jack started to wake up, feeling like he is covered in sand. "What…" He began as he groggily stood up and made his way over to the mirror Tooth insisted Jack have. Standing in front of the mirror, he just stared until he woke up all the way.

Upon hearing Jack's scream Tooth, who had decided to stay behind while North delivered presents and Bunny returned to his warren to get ready for Easter, sped to Jack's room in a panic. "Jack, what's…?" Tooth exclaimed as she jerked open the door but trailed off once she saw a short, glowing, sand covered Jack standing in front of the mirror. "Jack?" She asked unsure if that was him.

"I'm going to kill those frost brained elves!" Jack yelled as he spun around and stomped to the door.

Tooth moved in front of him so he couldn't leave the room. "Calm down Jack. We will find out what they did and fix it but until then we should let North and Bunny know about this…um…little mix up with your and Sandy's powers."

"No! There is no way I will let Bunny find out about this. He will never let me forget it." Jack protested as Sandy began to wake up. Not getting an answer from Tooth, who was looking over his shoulder, made Jack to turn and follow her gaze. Jack, not wanting Sandy to see him yet, glanced around the room to find someplace to hide and ended up shooting straight up, hitting his head on the ceiling. "Ouch, icicles that hurt!" Jack exclaimed.

Sandy blinked slowly as he stared at the glowing Jack floating near the ceiling, his brain slowly processing what he was seeing. Tooth came into his view, a look of unease on her face. "Now don't freak out Sandy but you and Jack have somehow switched powers and um.. well." Tooth told him, hoping that Sandy wouldn't freak out like Jack did.

"I could use a little help getting down here!" Jack yelled in frustration and Tooth, trying to hide her sudden laughter at the situation, flew up to help Jack down to the floor once more. "I'm glad you are now finding this funny." Jack said dryly as Tooth burst into laughter and his feet were once more on the floor.

"I'm sorry Jack, I was just thinking on how you could pull a prank on North and Bunny." Tooth gasped through her laughter.

While Tooth was helping Jack to get his feet on the floor once more Sandy took the chance to examine himself, noting that he now had pale skin. He stood up and walked over to mirror and slowly peeked into it. What he saw shocked him slightly, his hair was now white as Jack's had been and his eyes were blue, not only that but he was now the same height as Tooth or at least the same height Jack once was.

"We're have to learn how to use the others power before we can do that." An unfamiliar voice came from behind Jack and Tooth, making both jerk around but they only see Sandy. "What, I can talk I just choose not to because I didn't want to wake any of the children when I gave them dreams." Sandy explained at the look on Tooth and Jack's faces.

"Well that explains a lot." Jack remarked. "Now about this prank, what did you have in mind Tooth?" Jack asked, turning back to Tooth.

"Well…" Tooth began and told them her idea making both Jack and Sandy laugh and so the plan to prank Bunny and North was planned, though Jack was a little unsure about letting go of his staff, even if it was to be used by Sandy.

"It's alright Jack. I'll take really good care of your staff, trust me." Sandy told the child Guardian in a soothing voice. Jack sighed but slowly handed his staff to Sandy after a while. As they were waiting for North to return Jack and Sandy learned as much as they could to use the others power and practiced how to act like each other, Sandy even teaching Jack on how to use his dreamsand to form pictures.

Once Jack had learned how to use the dreamsand he taught Sandy how to make snow and frost. By the time they had learned what they needed to North was returning.

After he finished with his deliveries North returned home, tired, and came inside to find who he assumed was Sandy flying around his workshop. "Still here, yes, Sandy." He commented through a yawn.

The Guardian in question stopped in front of North, hiding a grin, forming pictures above his head telling North he was Jack not Sandy.

"Of course you are." North responded, thinking nothing of it and putting it on the fact he was tired.

Jack watched him start to walk off, silently counting in his head until North realized what just happened. He was only a few steps down the hall when North froze mid-step and spun around to stare wide eyed at Jack. "How…what…what happened?" He exclaimed as he strode back over to Jack, grasping him by his shoulders. "This is dream, yes. I'm dreaming." North muttered, confused, before he turned back around and once more made his way to his room to get some sleep. "I'm more tired than thought."

Jack chuckled as he watched North once more walk off to his room and flew up to where Tooth and Sandy were sitting, watching the whole thing. "Phase one, confuse North, complete." Jack laughed.

"My turn to begin phase two, frustrate Bunny." Sandy smirked as he called for the wind and flew off to find one of Bunny's tunnels, Tooth and Jack behind him.

Bunny was in the warren when he caught Sandy's scent as he came into his home. He hopped to meet Sandy the words, "Have you decide to forgive me yet Sandy… Jack?" He started to ask, expecting Sandy but saw Jack instead. "What in the name in the moon is going on, Sandy…no wait Jack. Arrg, I'm confused. Who are you? You smell like Sandy but look like Jack!" Bunny shouted.

'Jack' smirked, not speaking knowing his voice would give him away. As Sandy flew off to try out Jack's winter powers in Bunny's warren Tooth and Jack came into the warren, making Bunny more confused as he caught Jack's scent but Sandy. "Care to tell me what… No Jack… um Sandy… whoever you are! No snow in my warren!" Bunny screamed and turned to glare at Tooth and Jack. "What is going on?" He demanded to know, pulling on his fur in frustration.

Tooth giggled, Jack grinned and Sandy burst into laughter making Bunny growl, "You think this is funny, do you."

All three nodded in answer then Tooth explained what the beam did that hit Jack and Sandy. "So they're stuck like this until we can figure out how reverse it." Tooth finished.


	7. Dreamsand and snowday

**yay, first off if i seem a little snapish to you then I'm sorry, i'm on my monthly right now. I'm glad you like the plot and am sorry for any mistakes I have made with my grammar. The reason why the movie scenes are rushed is because this is a Sandy?Jack friendship story and there aren't that many scenes with both Sandy and Jack together. Another thing to remember is that ins this story Sandy has looked out for Jack since his was born as an mortal child and has gotten to the point where he can be overly protective of Jack so when he found out how Bunny and the others treated Jack not long after Sandy was 'killled' by Pitch he acted in every way the very protective big brother.**

* * *

After Bunny threw the three of them out of the warren Tooth returned to her palace while Jack and Sandy went to where Sandy was due to give dreams, Sandy intending to teach Jack on to use his dreamsand then take a step back to see how he did on his own. "Now, remember, you aren't to speak once we get to China and make sure every child, that needs one, receives good dreams." Sandy instructed as he and Jack flew. Jack nodded as he listened to Sandy. "As for knowing which children needs to receive a dream all you have to do is trust your feelings, to spread the dreamsand all is needed is the smallest hand movements to get it moving, the dreamsand will go where it's needed based on your feelings."

Once they reached China Sandy landed on one of the roof tops as Jack flew higher into the air, gathering a cloud of dreamsand under him as he did, and closed his eyes to get a feel of which children needed his help to fall asleep. As soon as he was ready Jack opened his eyes and began to spread the dreamsand around the city to the children who needed it.

When he was done Jack flew down to Sandy, releasing the dreamsand, "How did I do?" He asked in a whisper.

"You did good for your first time Jack." Sandy told him, smiling. "Now on to our next stop."

Jack moaned but followed Sandy into the air. "You do remember that Jamie is expecting me to visit him soon. It is almost Christmas and he wrote North about Burgess having a white Christmas." Jack reminded Sandy.

"Yes, I remember, that is why we are headed in that direction." Sandy replied and sped up, Jack speeding up as well, laughing.

"Oh look, it's snowing." Jamie's mom commented as Jamie came downstairs making said boy rush to the window joyfully.

"He came." Jamie exclaimed before hurrying to get ready to go outside and play.

"Who came dear?" His mom asked.

"Jack Frost." Jamie replied, pulling on his snow boots and ran out the door.

Sandy and Jack were waiting near the stature in the center of the park for the children when they heard Jamie's voice. "Jack!" Before Jamie could happily hug Sandy, Jack stopped him.

"Over here Jamie." He said causing Jamie to become confused.

"There was a bit of a mix up when Jack and I were hit with something Santa's elves made hit us with some kind of beam." Sandy explained.

Jamie thought through what Sandy just told him, "So Jack became the Sandman and the Sandman became Jack? Is there any way for this to be fixed?" He asked.

"We're not sure Jamie. Right now our only hope is that Santa can find whatever it was that the elves had when we were hit and use it to reverse what happened. Oh by the way you can just call the Sandman Sandy." Jack answered.

Sandy knelt in front of Jamie, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Santa told us that you would like to have a white Christmas this year. So what do you say I try on making your wish come true even if it is my first time?" He smiled then stood back up and flew up, letting the wind catch him. Jack followed him.

"Alright, do you remember what to do?" Jack questioned, having told Sandy on how to make it snow on their way to Burgess.

"Yes of course." Sandy assured him and let the wind carry him off, calling on Jack's power over the snow to bring in a small storm, simply enjoying himself. Jack and Jamie both laughed as they watched Sandy fly around with the wind bringing snow to Burgess.

Once there was enough snow covering the ground, Jack scooped some up in his hand and slipped it down Jamie's shirt. "Ahhh, Jack that's cold!" Jamie shouted, laughing, and made a snowball before throwing it at Jack, hitting him on the face.

Jack brushed the snow off his face then tackled Jamie to the ground and they were soon wrestling in the snow, an amused Sandy watching them. Not about to let the two of them be the only ones to have fun, Sandy formed his own snowball, breathing on it lightly as Jack told him to do, and threw it at Cupcake as she stepped outside, hitting her on the back of the head.

The girl turned around to see who hit her with the snowball, seeing Jamie wrestling on the ground with who looked like the Sandman then noticed who she thought was Jack and walked over to him. "Why is Jamie wrestling with the Sandman?" She asked.

Sandy chuckled, "That is actually Jack Frost, I'm the Sandman." He replied before explaining what happened.

"Oh okay." Cupcake said with a shrug.

Meanwhile at North's home, Phil the yeti was struggling to get a toy he knew none of the yetis' had made out of the grip of one of the many elves living in the place. After managing to get it away from the elf, Phil took the toy and showed it to North. "What is this, new toy you made, yes?" North asked as he took the toy from Phil.

Phil answered negatively making North frown, "Could this be what mixed Jack and Sandy's powers?" North mused to himself as he examined the toy closely. "Where Sandy and Jack?" He exclaimed and Phil grumbled he didn't know. "No matter, I think I know." North replied and went to get one of his snow globe portals. "Burgess." He said before throwing it down making a portal appeared.

Jack had stopped his and Jamie's wrestling match in order to give Sandy the chance to play with Jamie and his friends and was watching from a rooftop when a portal opened near the stature.

The snowball fight paused as soon as the portal appeared and North stepped through it. "It's Santa!" One of Jamie's friends shouted as Jack landed near North and soon all the children were swarming around them, Sandy laughing behind the children.

North smiled and greeted all of the children, talking with them for a little while before he told them that he was he to speak with Jack and Sandy. "Alright guys, you heard Santa. He has to talk to Jack and the Sandman." Jamie took charge and suggested that they go sledding. His friends cheered and ran to get their sleds. "I'll see you later, right Jack?" Jamie asked.

"Of course you will buddy." Jack promised. "And if I'm lucky then I will be look like myself next time we see each other."

North cleared his throat, "That is why I'm here. Phil found this and gave it to me." He informed them, holding up the toy as Sandy came closer.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sandy asked hopefully.

"Only one way to find out, yes?" North told him.

Jack and Sandy quickly moved to stand next to each other and North pulled the trigger on the toy, a beam of light coming out of it hitting Sandy and Jack, once more knocking them out. "What did you do?" Jamie shouted.

"Just wait and see it should take hour for them to change back if this work." North placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder to calm him down.

For an hour Jamie, North and Jaime's friends waited and watched as Jack and Sandy began to look more like themselves. At the end of the hour they both began to wake up. Jack blinked his eyes open to see a smiling North standing over him. "Did it work?"

"Take a look for yourself." North told him, pointing at Sandy, who was already sitting up joyfully patting his body. Jack turned his gaze towards Sandy before jumping to his feet with a cheer.

"I'm back!" He exclaimed and flew up into the passing wind, shouting in happiness, letting the wind to take him where it wanted.

"Indeed you're back." North remarked, glad things have returned to normal once more. Sandy silently sighed in relief, glad to once more look like himself and to have his powers back. "What you do now Sandy?" North wanted to know, gazing down at him.

Sandy smiled and began to form pictures above his head, letting North know he was going to go back to giving the children his dreams. "Good to hear. I go back to finish making sure things ready for tonight." North said then turned to Jamie, "You better be in bed when I come tonight Jamie."

"I will Santa." Jamie promised before he ran off to play with Jack and his friends. North chuckled and left, Sandy leaving a few seconds after him.


	8. What Sandy saw and caused

**I would like to thank all those who have reviewed this story, especially LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr, without her/him this story would have not gone any further. She/he was the one who gave me a few of the ideas on the last few chapters. There are only two more chapters after this one but I will be working on a sequel to it called' A brotherhood that transcends dimensions'. The title also came from LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr.**

* * *

"Jack! Pay attention." Bunny snapped causing Jack to jerk his head up and blink at him.

"I'm sorry, just a little tired. What did you say?" Jack replied followed by a yawn.

"Never mind, I don't think you will hear me again anyway. You should go get some sleep mate." Bunny sighed before opening a tunnel and returning to his warren. Jack shrugged his shoulders, stretched then flew off to find someplace cold to sleep.

An hour after Jack fell asleep Sandy found him lying on the middle of his pond, curled up in a ball, and smiled softly at the sight. Sandy landed as quietly as he could next to Jack and used some of his dreamsand on him, giving him his favorite dream, and a picture of Jack and Sandy creating golden snow formed over Jack's head making Sandy pause in surprise and touched by the dream that made Jack happy now.

Sandy reached out to place a hand lightly on Jack's shoulder but pulled it back almost as quickly as he saw Pitch confront Jack at the South Pole, Jack refusing to join Pitch, him handing over his staff to save Baby Tooth, Pitch snapping the staff in two, Jack falling unconscious into a crack, Jack realizing that he is really a Guardian and finally Jack mending his staff and flying off to continue fighting.

When Jack starts to wake up Sandy sprinkled more dreamsand above his head, sending him back to sleep, than quickly left, not wanting Jack to know what he saw even if it meant he would have to avoid Jack for a while.

After leaving Jack Sandy flew to North's, distressed at what he saw of Jack's memory and wanted to talk to someone about it. "Sandy, what bring you here?" North questioned as soon as he saw the Guardian of dreams. Sandy formed a picture of Jack above his head, an upset look on his face. "Is Jack alright?"

Sandy nodded before he quickly showed North what he saw of Jack's memory. North sighed as he ran a hand over his face, "That must have happened after he flew off upset at Bunny's words. He never told us how he got Baby Tooth back but she was there when we found him at the Bennett's. Does Jack know you saw that memory, how did you manage to see it in the first place?"

Sandy shook his head about Jack knowing what he saw then shrugged showing him simply touching Jack's shoulder. Phil, having watched the whole exchange rumbled a suggestion. "You think that to be the cause of that?" North asked and Phil nodded. "I guess that would be the best explanation." He remarked turning back to Sandy, who had a confused look on his face and a question mark above his head. "Phil thinks you saw Jack's memory because of the mix up with your and his powers." North explained.

Sandy thought about it for a minute then nodded before making North promise he wouldn't tell Jack that he saw the memory. "I think you should let him know but if you don't want him to know then I won't tell Jack" North promised and, satisfied, Sandy left to get back to his job.

Jack blew into North's home, extremely upset and worried. "Have you seen Sandy? It's been four weeks since we met up! Pitch isn't back, is he? Please tell me hasn't returned and hurt Sandy again!" Jack shouted as a small storm formed around him.

"Sandy's fine, Pitch is still too weak to return. You don't have to worry Jack. Sandy is just really busy, as we all are. You should know this by now shouldn't you be making a storm in New York right now?" North responded as he kept his back to Jack, knowing if he were to look at the child Guardian he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to Sandy.

Jack flew in front of North only to have the older Guardian turn away from him. "You're hiding something from me." Jack accused him.

"No I'm not." North replied, avoiding Jack's gaze.

"Then why won't you look at me? Something has happened to Sandy, I know it and I will find out one way or the other. North please tell me?" Jack yelled, a pleading tone to his voice.

North sighed, "I promised him I wouldn't tell you. If you want to know then you'll have to talk to Sandy yourself." With those words North left Jack standing there.

"I have been trying to talk to him but it's almost like he has been avoiding me, like he doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore!" Jack shouted in hurt anger before speeding off.

North sadly shook his head as he watched Jack fly off, "Oh Sandy, if only you realize how much your hurting Jack by not telling him." He murmured as he went back to work.

After leaving North's, Jack flew to Tooth's intent to hide out in her garden for a while as he sulked. As soon as he arrived Baby Tooth joyfully greeted him. "Hi Baby Tooth, at least someone is happy to see me." Jack told her as he made his way to Tooth's garden, Baby Tooth following him.

Once he was settled Jack pulled his hood up and drew his knees against his chest, laying his head on them trying to hide from the world. Baby Tooth watched him as he did, becoming worried when he didn't respond to her. Not sure if she would be able to help Baby Tooth went to go find Tooth and let her know what's going on.

"Jack is here and he seems upset about something?" Tooth asked to make sure she heard Baby Tooth right getting a nod from Baby Tooth before she went to check on Jack. Finding him in one of the trees Tooth settled on the branch by him and gently laid a hand on his arm. "Jack, what's the matter?"

"Sandy hates me and I don't know why. I can't think of anything I did to make him mad at me. I tried to talk to North but he wouldn't give me a straight answer, he wouldn't even look at me. All he told me is that he promised Sandy something and that I should talk to Sandy about it but how can I if Sandy has been avoiding me." Jack told her but refused to raise his head.

Having heard everything Jack said, Baby Tooth flew off to go find Sandy and let him know he was hurting Jack without Tooth or Jack realizing she had left. Tooth frowned as she wrapped her arms around Jack in a hug. "I'm sure Sandy doesn't hate you but he might have a good reason for avoiding you. When was the last time you both were together?"

"Four weeks, I had fallen asleep on the pond in Burgess and I know he was there because he used his dreamsand on me." Jack told her.

"Oh, what was your dream about?" Tooth wanted to know.

Jack lifted his head just enough to smile briefly and answered, "The time Sandy and I mixed my snow and his dreamsand."

"Did anything happen after he used his dreamsand?" Tooth asked.

"I felt him touch me for a few minutes but then he jerked his hand away just as fast and when I woke up he was gone. I haven't seen him since" Jack sobbed.

As Tooth and Jack were talking Baby Tooth had found Sandy, who was on his way to the Tooth Palace, and proceeded to angrily tell him that he was hurting Jack by his actions, resulting in Sandy feeling bad for the last four weeks and promised Baby Tooth he would make it up to Jack when he was ready to.


	9. Ice fireworks

After calming Jack down and assuring him that Sandy didn't hate him Tooth went to the Warren to talk with Bunny on what they should do to get Sandy to stop avoiding Jack only to find Sandy already there along with Baby Tooth, who was demanding that Sandy go and talk with Jack. "Sandy! Do you have any idea on what you are doing to Jack by avoiding him like this? He thinks that you hate him!" Tooth yelled at Sandy, getting right up in his face causing Sandy to jerk back in surprise and sadly lower his eyes.

"He knows Tooth but he has a good reason as to why he is acting like this after he used his whips on me for hurting Jack and had better fill us in on what that reason is." Bunny growled as he came up behind Sandy.

As Tooth, Bunny and Baby all stared at him, daring him to remain silent Sandy broke down and, instead of using his dreamsand to talk, shouted, "You want to know what happened fine, I'll tell you. I saw Jack's memory of what happened after he flew away hurt after you all accused him of ruining Easter! Pitch tried to get him on his side and when Jack refused he threatened to kill Baby Tooth, forcing Jack to give him his staff which he snapped in two! I bet you're happy now?"

The three of them were shocked by Sandy's outburst, never having heard him shout before and silently watched as he flew off. "Well… I um… I have some eggs to go color." Bunny mumbled but before he could hop off Tooth was in front of him, a stern look on her face.

"Oh no you don't you will help me fix this, we will be returning to my Palace and plan with Jack on how to get Sandy to stop avoiding him and no mentioning that Sandy saw one of Jack's memories."

Bunny grumbled, knowing he wasn't going to get out of helping and went to Tooth Palace using his tunnels. On her way back to her Palace Tooth flew by North's home and demanded that he help as well since he already knew. Jack was still in the same position when the older Guardians, except Sandy, arrived at the Tooth Palace, gathering around Jack or at least the tree he hid in. "Jack I brought Bunny and North so we come up with someway on how to get Sandy to stop avoiding you. Please come out of the tree." Tooth called out to him.

Jack dropped out of the tree but still refused to meet anyone's gaze, his hood up. Tooth fluttered in front of him and gently pushed his hood down forcing him to look at them. "Now Jack, is there anything you would like to say to North before we start planning?" Tooth told him and Jack looked up at North.

"Yes, it hurt when you kept refusing to look at me." He admitted in a whisper before looking at the ground.

North laid a hand on Jack's shoulder, "I'm sorry Jack, I didn't think about your feelings. Can you forgive me?" He replied.

Jack raised his head, a small smile on his face, "Yes I can. Now as for this plan you want to discuss Tooth, I was thinking of something that will catch Sandy's attention. You just have to get him to where he and I created the golden snow storm." After speaking his piece Jack left the other three to plan on how they were going to get Sandy to where Jack wanted him.

Sandy was spreading his dreamsand over Holland when Tooth came speeding toward him, a panicked look on her face. "Sandy! Thank Manny I found you, it's Jack! He's trapped in some cave in Antarctica and is not responding to mine, North's or Bunny's voices! We're afraid that he may be hurt or worse!" She exclaimed, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

Not needing to hear anymore, Sandy flew as fast as he could to Antarctica, leaving Tooth behind. Once Sandy was out of sight Tooth's tears quickly vanished being replaced with a grin, "Got you Sandy." She said and flew to where Bunny was waiting. "It worked he's on his way to help Jack. Let's go let Jack and North know so we can be ready."

Without replying Bunny opened one of his tunnels and he jumped into it followed by Tooth. They soon reach the cave that Jack had picked to get Sandy to come to. "He's on his way. Are you sure about this mate?" Bunny said, a little unsure about trapping Jack in the cave by himself.

"I'm sure cottontail. You just make sure and do your part and… don't worry about me Bunny I'll be fine." Jack assured him and the other two. They left, although reluctantly, and closed off the entrance of the cave with a rock slide.

About two hours passed since he was told that Sandy arrived to where North and Bunny were slowly moving rocks from the pile that blocked the entrance of the cave, having been alerted by Tooth as soon as she saw him headed their way before she circled back as if she was behind Sandy the whole time.

They soon had a big enough of a hole for Sandy to fit through, he looked back at the other three. "Go on and see if you can find Jack, we're continue to move the rocks and be in when we can." Tooth told him, the other two nodding in agreement. Sandy nodded once before he slipped through the hole into the cave and went to find Jack.

As he waited for Sandy to find him Jack set the surprise up that he had for Sandy. When it started to get lighter in the cave Jack knew Sandy was almost near where he was and quickly put the finishing touches on his surprise before flying to hide.

Sandy rounded the corner to find himself in a huge cavern with no place else to go. As he floated further into the cavern Jack moved to stand behind him and raised his staff, sending a wave of ice just under Sandy which set off the first of his ice fireworks.

Slightly startled by the sudden ice fireworks going off Sandy looked around, searching for Jack. "I hope you liked those because I have more ready to be set off. Phil helped me make them. I don't know what I did to make you hate me but I will do anything to return to talking to me again." Jack whispered, keeping his gaze to the ground, scared off Sandy's reaction.

Sandy sadly shook his head and floated down to hover in front of Jack. Placing a hand under Jack's chin he made the child Guardian meet his gaze. "I could never hate you Jack, you are like a little brother to me." He reassured Jack. "Now I would like to see the rest of your ice fireworks before the others join us."

Jack smirked then slammed his staff against the ground which set off the rest of his ice fireworks, covering the cavern with ice and frost. As they stood there watching Jack and Phil's creations go off they talked, Sandy apologizing to Jack for avoiding him the past four weeks and Jack forgave Sandy, just glad to have his adopted big brother talking to him once more. That is how the other three found them when they finally managed to clear the rocks away from the cave entrance.

* * *

**If your wondering about what Jack's ice fireworks look like then think of Sandy's dreamsand fireworks he sets off at the end of the movie just ones made of ice, snow and frost and you have Jack's. Only one more chapter left then it's on to the sequel.**


	10. Guardians lost

**Here you go, last chapter for this story I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will begin on the sequel soon, don't want to keep you all waiting for it after all. :)**

* * *

Sandy struggled through the blizzard as he searched for the center of it, knowing that if was able to make it to the center then he would find Jack. As he searched, Sandy thought back to how became lost in the middle of the blizzard and what caused Jack to lose control in the first place.

"_Is everything fixed between you two now?" Tooth demanded to know as she flitted over to Jack and Sandy, making them grin at each other before turning to face their fellow Guardians._

"_Yes, everything is fixed between us mother." Jack answered, teasingly._

"_That good, come we go back to workshop and celebrate, yes." North proclaimed as he clapped Jack on the back, almost knocking Jack over. Everyone agreed and they were soon making their way toward North's home, whether it was in the air or underground._

_After the celebration everything returned to normal and a month passed before Sandy and Jack were able to spend time off from their work and just sit around talking. "You never told me why you had avoided me those four weeks Sandy and I would like to know the reason why." Jack spoke up after several moments of content silence._

_Sandy stiffened at Jack's words before shrugging and snatching another cup of eggnog from the tray a yeti had placed on the table in the room they were using. Jack pulled the cup out of Sandy's hand forcing the other to look at him. "Tell me… please?" Jack pleaded._

_Sandy silently sighed as he turned away from Jack, slowly forming pictures above his head, telling Jack about the memory he accidently saw when he touched Jack all those weeks ago. "You saw that and didn't even bother to tell me? What did you think I would do, get mad at you and refuse to talk to you like you did for those four weeks to me! I thought you knew me better than that Sandman but I guess I was wrong, you don't know me at all!" Jack screamed and flew away from Sandy, out of North's workshop._

_Sandy chased after Jack but soon lost him, Jack going too fast for Sandy to keep up. He refused to give up and continued flying, searching for Jack, when North passed him in his sleigh. "Sandy what happened?" North questioned as soon as Sandy landed in the sleigh. Upset, Sandy quickly formed pictures telling North what happened. "Whoa, slow down Sandy."_

_Sandy glared at him in frustration but repeated the pictures slowly this time. "Jack found out about you keeping from that you saw one of his memories?" North asked with a sigh and Sandy nodded, urgently stating that they had to find Jack before he lost control. "Don't worry my friend we will find our youngest Guardian." North assured him, taking our his snow globe portal and calling out "Tooth Palace" before throwing it in the air._

_After picking up Tooth and Bunny to help search for Jack, they kept their ears open for any sudden and unexplained blizzards, soon locking on Jack's location in Antarctica. As they got closer to the blizzard North had a hard time keeping control of his reindeer and was forced to turn back. Sandy flew off the sleigh, refusing to give up on getting to Jack, and straight into the blizzard, ignoring the other three when they shouted for him to come back_

Sandy pressed forward against the extremely strong wind even though it pushed him back about a foot for every two he made forward.'Please be alright Jack.' He thought as he slowly mad his way toward the sound of Jack's sobs, having finally started to hear them over the sound of the roaring wind. Upon reaching the center of the blizzard, Sandy formed a ball of his dreamsand and threw it right at Jack, aiming to knock him out, but the dreamsand collided with a blast of Jack's ice creating a unavoidable backlash, knocking both of them out.

North circled around the edge of the blizzard as he, Tooth and Bunny worryingly searched for any sign of Jack or Sandy when a huge backlash came from the center of the blizzard before the blizzard vanished as if it never existed in the first place. North quickly landed the sleigh where the backlash happened and the three remaining Guardians jumped from the sleigh to look for the missing two.

"I don't think we're going to find them North, it has been more than hours and we have yet to find any trace of them, their gone, vanished into thin air." Bunny muttered as he crouched on the ground, his ears drooping in sadness.

"No! We will find them!" Tooth yelled, refusing to believe that two of her fellow Guardians is gone forever and continued to look, tears falling from her eyes. "Jack, Sandy! Please answer me!" She pleadingly screamed.

North gently wrapped his arms the now sobbing Tooth as she broke down upon not receiving an answer from either of them. "Come Tooth, we return to workshop for memorial." He whispered, leading her back to his sleigh, Bunny trailing behind them.


End file.
